User blog:Relale/School: Not the worst thing ;) Part 5
Last part: Rudy: Okay, we have a competition on Saturday and just Kim can participate, but the competition needs more then one student from each dojo! Milton: Hey, we got this! Jerry: Sure, we are swasome at karate Rudy! Don't worry man! Milton trying to make a board: Hayaaaa.... AAAHHHHHHHHHHH MY HAND IS BROKEN I'M GONNA LOST MY HANDD HELPPP!! Rudy: We're lost! Jack: Hey Kim! I came! Kim: *smiles* Rudy we're not lost anymore! Now: Kim: Jack, come here! *takes a board* So if you're good in karate break this board. Jack: You don't believe on me, don't you?! Kim: BREAK THIS BOARD Jack: OKAY *breaks the board* Rudy: WE'RE NOT LOST, WE'RE NOT LOST!!!!! Excuse me little boy, can I talk to you for a second? Jack: Sure! JACK AND RUDY WALK TO RUDY'S OFFICE Rudy: So... Jack :D Jack: So... Rudy :D Rudy: Do you wanna join "The Bobby Wasabi Dojo"? Jack: Sure-*cutted off by Rudy begging* Rudy: Pleaseeee, we really need youuuu, we're begging youuu, helppp ussss!!! Wait, what did you say? Jack: Sure! Rudy: I'M THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!!!!!! Jack: Okay, okay... When do I start? Rudy: Now! JACK GOES TALK TO KIM Jack: I'm the new wasabi member! Kim: Yeppp!!! *hugs him* Oh, sorry... Milton: Akward... LINE BREAK KIM'S POV Has been 2 months since Jack got to Seaford, oh and about the competition, ye... WE WON!!!!!! For the first time in months we won a competition! Maybe Jack is the hero of this dojo... Anyway, I don't know but this 2 months has changed me like a year never changed, I'm feeling more comfortable at school, protect with Jack always around and have I told that Jack and I are kind of BEST FRIENDS??!! Yeah, in only 2 months I've got a best friend, wait, a pretty best friend and part of me is worried about my feeling being bigger than just friendship. I don't know, but since the day we hugged, my mood chage when he's around, but it happens when you take care about someone! So I went to the dojo, and there he was wainting for me outside so we could get in: Jack: Hey Kim! Kim: Hi Jack! Is something wrong? Jack: Oh, no,no! I was just wondering if you would, like you know... ann... go to Circus Burger so we could grab some you know... burgers and have a... Is he invinting me on a date?? And I thought I didn't want to ruin our friendship! A while ago I tried to kiss him in the check, but something went wrong and i dicided not to try anymore, you know is not like I have a crush on him! I think the word "crush" is too weak, i think I li- Jack: Have a date? So this is all for today Hope I can post the next part asap!! And guys, sorry again I've been really busy this days so... xoxo Relale Category:Blog posts